It is known that the food pasta of flat, wide type, such as the "lasagna" is produced by means of a suitable extruder, and is positioned astraddle of conveyance rods or tubes for being introduced into the drier unit.
The "lasagne" must be subsequently suitably cut and packaged.
In the packaging machines of the prior art, of semi-automatic type, problems occur, concerning the manual transfer, and the orderly positioning of the "lasagne" for obtaining a preestablished amount thereof inside the packaging container.